Finding A Drop Among The Waves
by E. A. Fleming
Summary: Set four years after 'The Final Scar'. Though content with his peaceful life, Zuko still can't help searching for Katara, who's whereabouts remain unknown after he was taken by Azula. Mai, Ty Lee, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Iroh's stories continue as well.
1. Tenzin, Tea, and Ty Lee

Okay, this story takes place four years after 'The Final Scar' and follows the events of that story. If you haven't read that one, you will probably have a really hard time understanding this one. For those of you not good at math, it's a total of seven years after season two the show ('The Final Scar' was started before season 3, so the final season of the show is completely disregarded. None of season 3s events come into play here.) You guys know the drill: Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Shaya, Ayash, Amana, Sanyo, Oniara, the Outcasts, and Ren. I'm going to list the ages from the previous story, and not the show; Zuko was 19, now 23, Katara 17/21, Sokka 18/22, Aang 15/19, Toph 15/19, Mai 18/22, Ty Lee 17/21, Kelyin is 17, Shaya and Ayash are both 23.

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Aang propped himself up on one arm, running a finger softly over the skin of her shoulder, marveling at the way her tanned skin was able to smooth over such a horrible event, such a nightmarish memory. He placed a tender kiss where her arm once was. She smiled, her eyes still closed. "You need a shave." He pulled away running a hand over the bit of stubble that had grown on his jaw line overnight.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She sat up, examining him, a grin playing on her lips.

"I think it's cute actually." She reached up and pinched his cheek. He smiled and kissed her softly, running his fingers through her long, wheat colored hair. A tiny wail was heard from the next room.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to be left out." He laughed.

"He's probably hungry." She stood, pulling on a robe as she moved toward the door.

"No, I'll get him and bring him to you, just relax." He kissed her cheek as he moved past her and into Tenzin's room. The baby gave a little wiggle as Aang looked down at him, lifting his tiny arms toward his father and giving another little cry. Aang obeyed the unspoken request and scooped his son up, holding him close as he carried him back into the bedroom he shared with Kelyin. Aang looked down at his small face, wide grey eyes staring up at him, brimming with tears. He lifted him, tossing him in the air and catching him with practiced hands. Tenzin laughed as Aang tossed him again and again, causing the babe to forget his woes.

"Alright you two, come on now, let me feed him." She sounded stern, but was unable to hide the smile from her face as she watched the two people she loved most in the world laughing together. Aang had had a bit of a growth spurt over the last few years, gaining five or six inches to his gangly frame. Though he was taller, he was still thin and a bit gawky. Having seen his bending though, she knew that his exterior shielded a powerful being, capable of bending all elements to his will and controlling them with incredible precision and accuracy. Such a sweet, caring individual, so mighty inside. He came to her as she summoned the small stones from the bag by the bed, reaching for her son with one arm of flesh, and one of stone. Aang leaned down, running tender fingers over Tenzin's dark hair as Kelyin pushed her robe to the side, and let the strap of the thin gown she wore for bed slip from her shoulder, exposing her breast, holding the baby to it.

"I'm going to clean up and get dressed. Is there anything you need?"

She looked down at her son, then back to Aang's kind face, her smile growing. "I have everything I need right here."

/. /. / FIRE NATION

"You have to be ready, and quick, like this." She made several quick jabs at him, unable to stifle her laugh as he crumpled to the floor, face first.

"Mmmhaass ice ahm mmaal, uf am oo off asseehin om mee owf?" Ty Lee kneeled down, lifting Shaya's face from the floor.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly.

"I said, that's nice and all, but can you stop practicing on me now?"

"Aw, I thought you wanted to learn." She grinned as she began massaging his numb body, slowly bringing feeling back into the frozen limbs.

"I do want to learn, but with all the cracks against the floor with my head, you're making me regret fixing your arm so long ago."

"Well, if you would really work on getting your reflexes up, you'd be quick enough to block me. You just stand there and I can get you every time." She helped him stand up, picking a bit of dust out of his long rust colored hair, collected from when it splayed out around his head as he had fallen for the umpteenth time.

"You have to go slow, Ty Lee. I'm a medic, not an acrobat…"

"Or any kind of a well balanced fighter, in any stretch of the imagination." He scowled at her, rubbing his temple, where he'd struck the wooden floor. "Hey, at least Ayash isn't here at the moment. He'd be way harder on you in the joke department than I am."

He stared at her for a silent moment. Her smile was sweet and genuine, her wide grey eyes bright. Her light brown hair was pulled into the old familiar braid while her long bangs framed her face. When her arm was broken, he had become close to her as he helped her with everyday things, like washing dishes and folding clothes, and even more intimate things like buttoning her clothing closed and braiding her long rope of hair. He'd developed a strong attraction to her. He couldn't help it. She never seemed to return the feelings though, treating him more as a brother, the same way she treated his twin, Ayash. "You're skilled at what you do, Ty Lee. You were raised on it, trained for years, since you were a child. I didn't have that luxury. I want to learn, but it's going to take me a while. Be patient and go slow…" He looked away, embarrassed. "I'm really tired of falling down."

She sighed, smiling softly, as she took his hand, guiding his fingers into the correct chi blocking position. "Alright, one more time today, shall we?"

/. /. / BA SING SE; JASMINE DRAGON

"Folded bliss to table three." She took the plate with her free hand, softly running her fingers over his as the exchange was made before making her way through the small but crowded tea shop. It was strange to think that four years had gone by since that awful day when she'd sat with Iroh on the beach, watching the smoke pyre far off in the distance. Everything seemed so bleak then, but here she was, completely content. She'd never have the life she'd wanted, taking over a leadership position among the Outcasts and eventually leading them to overthrow and destroy Azula, returning peace to her old nation. Those dreams of great responsibility and respect were far gone. Instead she worked in Iroh's tea shop, along with her daughter, and the person that she still couldn't help but stare at in awe from time to time, Zuko.

_They'd returned to the Southern Air Temple after a few days disguised in Kyoshi Village, greeted by the news, and Jet's guilt, over the death of Ren. Mai's reluctance to follow the orders to search for him with Jet and the others was heavily questioned by the council members and she was temporarily stripped of all authority among other members. She stayed away from Jet, leery of another argument with would lead to a fight and eager to hide her slowly growing stomach. She kept to herself most of the time, only speaking to Iroh and a few others around camp. The days went by slowly, each filled with her guilt and grief over Zuko's death, until three months had passed and Iroh found her, a letter in hand, his face pale, his hands shaking. He couldn't even speak, he just handed her the letter. She read it slowly with lifeless eyes. Her face went slack as she read the carefully written words. Her eyes shot up to Iroh._

"_Is this real? They're alive? Both of them? You know where she is?"_

"_Yes, I've been speaking with Ursa through coded notes since she left so many years ago, using a handmaiden, Sanyo, that went with her. In the events of Azulon's death, and Ursa's disappearance, no one noticed that Sanyo was missing, so she was able to sneak back into the palace to deliver the notes to me until the Agni Kai. Until I was taken by the Outcasts, communication with her has been impossible. But now here it is. She lives on an uncharted island somewhere near Kyoshi… and he's with her. The gods have finally granted him a relief and he's there, not a burn or even a scratch." He laughed, crying at the same time. "He's alive and no one knows it." Mai threw her arms around him, both enraptured in a private moment of bliss."_

"_There's nothing for me here, Iroh… please… we have to go there. We have to see them."_

She placed the plate on the table between the couple, and refilled their tea cups. She turned and caught a glimpse of him working in the kitchen in the back. His black hair had grown long, tied back in a knot at the nape of his neck and he wore a bandage over his left eye, hiding the easily recognizable scar. He looked up, a smile curling up the corners of his mouth, before he looked away again, returning to his work.

_Sanyo helped Iroh and Mai drag the small boat up the beach. After a month of exchanging letters to Ursa, and much encouragement from both sides, Sanyo had agreed to come in the night to the Air Temple in order to take them to Ursa's island, so long as no one else was told of the plan or the location. _

"_Uncle!" Mai's blood ran cold as she heard that familiar, raspy voice call out. She turned slowly, afraid that he wouldn't really be there, just a figment of her imagination. Her heart beat sped up as she saw him, so tall, thin, and very much alive and unharmed. His face was pale as he looked at the man he'd been told was executed. He approached his uncle slowly, unaware of either Mai or Sanyo's presence. The older man threw his arms around his nephew, pulling him close, tears running down his cheeks. Zuko buried his face in Iroh's shoulder. "Azula said…"_

"_Azula always lies, Zuko." He rubbed the young mans back. "She even lied to us, making us think she'd killed you twice." Zuko stood up, wiping at his cheeks, embarrassed by his tears. Iroh smiled at him through his own tears. "I'm so happy you ended up here of all places, Zuko. Your mother has missed you for so long." Zuko gave a small laugh._

"_I didn't think I'd ever see either one of you again. Yue told me that you were both alive and that fate wanted me to come to this island, but I never thought I'd be granted such forgiveness as to see both you again in one place."_

"_Fate has finally smiled on you, Nephew." Iroh laughed, looking up at Zuko's face. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have neglected your guest, Zuko. She has been just as worried about you as I was." Zuko turned to Mai and his face lit up. She felt as if her heart had stopped._

"_Gods, Mai, it's been so long." He wrapped his arms around her, but she pulled away, reaching up to touch his throat, where a thick scar should have been. Her fingers met soft, unblemished skin._

"_Zuko… I'm so sorry for what I did to you." She almost whispered the words. Only Zuko could hear the gentle apology, carrying so many years of grief and regret. He tenderly pushed her bangs to the side, kissing her forehead._

"_What's done is done, Mai. I know that you were trying to save me from the pain I endured. It is the past though, Mai… leave it there." He smiled, embracing her once more. She felt as though a lifetime of agony had just slipped away from her, leaving only warmth behind. Her body folded into his as she wrapped her arms around him, her face against his shoulder. He pulled away suddenly, his good eye wide as he pressed his hands to her stomach, hidden beneath loose fitting robes. "What is this?" A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth._

"_That is my bastard child." She laid her hand against her own stomach. "Fatherless by my own decision." His face softened._

"_Who's?"_

"_Jet. He doesn't know."_

"_If you stay here, with us… he'll never have to." Zuko turned as Ursa approached them. The years had been kind to her. Her waist length dark brown hair was divided into half and half, the upper half pulled into a loose braid. Her golden eyes were full of warmth and kindness as she smiled softly at the newcomers. "Iroh…" She hugged her brother-in-law. "I have missed your company," she laughed, "and your tea." She turned to Mai, gently cupping the girls cheek. "I am well aware of the harshness that some relationships invoke. You are more than welcome to stay here with us."_

"_Even after what I've done….what I've taken part in in the torture of your son?"_

"_Zuko and I spoke deeply about what happened between himself and Azula. He told me of your intentions to kill him to save him from her rage. As awful as your act was… it was with the best intentions." She looked away. "I am well versed in the cruelty and heartlessness that my daughter possesses. Even though his flesh has been healed, I can clearly see in my mind what she did to him… her own flesh and blood. If I didn't know there was someone capable of healing him, knowing the pain he was destined for… I cannot deny that I would not have at least considered your method of peace for him…" Zuko put an arm around his mothers shoulders. "Come into our home, make yourselves comfortable." She smiled at Mai and Iroh, forcing away the feelings of loss and sadness at her son and daughters awful relationship._

And that's how it started. Mai and Iroh took residence in Ursa's beautiful island home with Zuko. Oniara was born there five months later, Ursa and Sanyo delivering her while Zuko and Iroh waited outside, both too nervous and jittery to be allowed to take part. Shortly after, they moved to Ba Sing Se, returning to Iroh's tea shop. Oniara had grown up, referring to Zuko as her Uncle, and Iroh and Ursa as her grandparents. While at work, Ursa took care of Mai's daughter in the modest home they shared in Ba Sing Se. Iroh passed by, carrying a tray of tea, smiling contentedly at the business his shop was bringing. This is the way it was supposed to be, she thought to herself. All of them together in peace. Mai couldn't ask for anything more.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : First off, I did not intend to write about Zuko in this first chapter. I wanted to leave you guys hanging about his fate and whereabouts just a bit longer. But, due to the fact that Aang and Ty Lee's sections took part during the day, while Toph's took part at night, I thought it best to switch her and Zuko in Chap 1 and 2 for timing purposes. So here you go, Zuko's happy fate. While I loved writing Mai's perspective on things and their complete change of location, Toph's part is actually my favorite in the story, so I'm really looking forward to showing her life since Ren's death in the next chapter. Also, for you die hard fans out there, do you recognize Aang's sons name? I couldn't help but steal it as an ode to development… even though I changed the mother. Till next time… review?


	2. The Timid Wife and the Ruthless Warrior

Okay, this story takes place four years after 'The Final Scar' and follows the events of that story. If you haven't read that one, you will probably have a really hard time understanding this one. For those of you not good at math, it's a total of seven years after season two the show ('The Final Scar' was started before season 3, so the final season of the show is completely disregarded. None of season 3s events come into play here.) You guys know the drill: Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Shaya, Ayash, Amana, Sanyo, Oniara, Netow, the Outcasts, and Ren. I'm going to list the ages from the previous story, and not the show; Zuko was 19, now 23, Katara 17/21, Sokka 18/22, Aang 15/19, Toph 15/19, Mai 18/22, Ty Lee 17/21, Kelyin is 17, Netow is 22, and Shaya and Ayash are both 23.

/. /. / CHAPTER 2: The Timid Wife and the Ruthless Warrior

/. /. / EARTH KINGDOM: NETOW MURAI'S ESTATE

Toph quietly placed her spoon down. One of the servers quickly removed the soup bowl from before her.

"Are you finished so soon, Toph?" Her husband, Netow, asked softly, concern clear in his voice.

"Yes, I cannot eat anymore." She stood, a guard immediately stepping forward to take her arm. "Husband, do you mind if I go to the ladies meeting tonight? I so enjoy hearing the other ladies speak of the books they have read. You know… I have so little to bring color to my world, and hearing them speak of the tales they have read brings me great joy."

"Of course, my love. Anything your heart desires. I could always read to you… if you'd want me to." She smiled, her pale features blushing as she gave a small bow to her husband.

"That would warm my heart. Perhaps tomorrow. Thank you husband." She looked to the guard. "Will you escort me to my room so I may change before I go?"

"Of course, Miss Bei Fong Murai." The guard led her from the dining room, and down the hall. He opened the door to her private changing rooms, carefully ushering her in. "Should I wait here for you?"

"No, thank you, I'll have my handmaiden bring me down to board the coach." She gave a small bow, shutting the door softly. No footsteps retreated down the hall.

"Are you alright, milady?" The young handmaiden, Amana, stepped forward, touching her shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine. Do you have my gown ready for me?"

"Of course, milady. I have made you a new one, milady. A rich green, like the flag of our kingdom. I think it will definitely… impress the others."

"Based on the compliments on the last you made, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about." She smiled at her handmaiden as she untied the band of the outer robe. "May I feel the fabric?" Toph outstretched her hand, coming in contact with the feeling of leathery scales. A grin broke across her face.

"Only the finest silk, milady." Amana and Toph worked in unison, changing from the expensive robes Toph had worn to dinner to the 'gown' Amana had created for her, hiding it under simple green silk robes. "How would you like me to fix your hair?"

"I have a bit of a headache. Perhaps just a loose bun tonight." Amana quickly complied, removing all the pins and jewels from Toph's long ebony hair, rolling it into a loose set knot on the back of her head, where it would be easy to take down at the Dome. The handmaiden gave Toph a once over, making sure none of the green leather was visible, then grabbed her special bag, which contained Toph's other accessories.

"All ready to go, milady." Toph gave her a quick hug, beaming as they went to the door. As if proving how closely he was listening, the guard outside swung the door open for them.

"The coach is waiting at the front gate, Miss Bei Fong Murai."

"Thank you. Please tell my husband not to wait up for me… sometimes the ladies get a bit carried away, and you know I have no sense of time."

"Of course, Miss Bei Fong Murai."

/. /. / SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE

Katara watched the children practice their bending with an unfocused face. They had learned well from her, but she was only able to teach them the basics. They were too young to learn the complexities of bending for fighting purposes.

After being away from home for so many years, Katara thought that things would be very different when she returned with her brother after the disaster on Kyoshi. But everything was exactly as it was when they had first left with Aang when they were in their early teens. Everyone was just a bit older now.

The young bender looked down. She hated it here. There was no hope of excitement or adventure. She was assured by the older women around camp that she would find a nice Water Tribe boy, settle down and have lots of babies. Sokka had already settled into that life with a strange ease. After Suki's betrayal, Sokka only mentioned her once after they returned home. Since then, he'd acted as if she'd never even existed, easily finding a new girlfriend within the tribe. He'd married Koah two years ago, and they were already speaking of starting a family.

While she was happy for her brother, there was still a tension between them because of Kyoshi. Their time together was usually brief and relatively wordless. Though she never spoke about it, she was worried that it would always be like this, awkward silences and unanswered questions. Sokka never asked her about Kyoshi. He never spoke of it at all. Katara never brought it up either, and she saw no point in apologizing for her actions. At night, when she closed her eyes to go to sleep, she still saw the dark smoke on the horizon in the middle of the ocean. That horrific image was burned into her eyelids, an inescapable finale to her brief, beautiful life with Zuko.

/. /. / BA SING SE, EARTH KINGDOM

She'd watched, hidden in the kitchen, as he worked with the fire, letting it flow from his fingertips and circle him in thin, blazing lines. Even though she'd lived in the Fire Nation all her life, and had been married to the Fire Prince, turned Fire Lord, bending of the dangerous element had always frightened her. But watching her son was mesmerizing. He seemed to dance with the fire, letting it serpentine around him, expanding and contacting. He had complete control over it in such a small area. Ursa had expressed concern over his use of bending in the tea shop, afraid that a mishap could end in ashes, but Iroh insisted it was necessary for Zuko to let the fire out, and trusted him to do it behind the closed doors and shuttered windows of his shop. He explained that benders needed to use their abilities. To suppress them would be agony, especially in Fire benders. She'd learned to tell when he needed to bend. His skin would become hot to the touch and his temper would lash out easily. Finally he kneeled, ropelike curls of fire twisting around him before disappearing into thin tendrils of smoke.

Ursa approached him from behind. His shoulders were hunched and rose with the effort of exhausted breath. His bone straight black hair had fallen lose from the ponytail he'd tied it in. Now it lay about his shoulders, damp with sweat. He'd gained more of the much needed weight he'd lost with Azula. While still appearing thin in the earth toned garments he wore, his muscle structure was agile and compact. He'd retrained his body more for flexibility and speed than for brute strength. He moved fluently with his bending now, as if the flames he created were not just something he controlled and used, but as if he and the element were one. A single, powerful being, much the way Water Benders worked. She moved to lay a hand on his shoulder when his voice softly broke the silence.

"I don't know what to do…" He didn't move from his kneeling position. She stepped around him, sinking to her knees before him. His head was bent, eyes to the floor. His dark hair hid his face.

"I know, Zuko. You are conflicted. While you're happy to be with your Uncle and I… this is not where you want to be." She sighed. "This is not where you need to be. Zuko, you know that I am so happy that you are here, living in peace after so many years. But I know what you long for." She reached out, tilting his face up so their golden eyes could meet. "As much as Mai loves you, you still think of your healer. You won't be happy, not truly happy, until you find her." She gave a small smile as she gazed at her handsome son. She tucked his hair behind his ears, cupping his cheeks. "I must say, I'd like to meet her as well, if for nothing more than to thank her for what she did for you."

"I love you. I love Iroh, Mai, and Oniara… This life is more than I could have ever asked for." His eyes glanced away from hers. "I feel selfish wishing for something more."

"You have no reason to feel that way. You love her, just as you love us. Perhaps even more…" She put her fingers to Zuko's lips as he opened his mouth to protest. "I left you in the middle of the night when you were a child with no explanation and no contact. You were made to believe that Iroh was dead, and I know that you had accepted it and moved beyond it when you were with her. You grew up with Mai, thinking she was merely Azula's spoiled friend, then at the end she slit your throat and ran to the Outcasts. Granted, I know she did it out of love, but as your mother, it still hurts to know…" her fingers absently touched his throat and her eyes glazed with tears before she composed herself and blinked them away. "It hurts to know how close you came to death at her hands. And of course, Oniara has grown up with you as a father figure. That is not your fault. She was born of Mai's lack of caution and you owe the child nothing. As cruel as it sounds, your love for her is a lie, created under false pretenses and a harsh mistake. In a sense all of us have let you down, either of our own choices, or by someone else's actions. Your healer saved you. She found you, nursed you back to health, and continued to care for you and about you even though she knew perfectly well who you were and what you had done. You need to find her Zuko. You love her, and I know she loves you. With the amount of energy and care she put into your wounds, and the phenomenal risk she took in restoring you to full strength when you could have easily betrayed her in the night is a testament to the fact that she loves you. Even though you hardly speak of her, not even uttering her name, I can see how much not being by her side pains you." She leaned forward to kiss her sons forehead. Her eyes filled with tears once more, and she didn't bother to blink them away this time. "I love you Zuko, but you need to go and reunite with her."

"I don't want to leave you and Iroh… what if I lose you again? It took so long to find you, Mother. I thought I'd never see you or Iroh again. I can't go… it doesn't matter, I don't even know where to start looking. She could be anywhere. This is the life I want. Living with all of you in peace, with no one knowing who I am, or what happened. Being here… it's like none of those things ever happened."

"We'll be right here waiting, Zuko. We'll be here waiting to meet her when you bring her back. As far as finding her, you know she isn't in the Fire Nation. That's a start, right? I can't believe she would have stayed in Kyoshi after what they did." She stroked his hair away from his face, a tear rolling down her cheek as she smiled warmly. "Please go. I can see the pain of her loss in your face when you think no one is looking. I can see the sorrow in your bending. I know you love us, but the circle is incomplete. The family is not whole because even though we are here, you are alone in love. Go find her. I know you can."

/. /. / EARTH KINGDOM: UNDERGROUND BENDING DOME

"You're making this easy!" Toph laughed as her opponent made a wide shot, sending the massive boulder careening off toward the stands several feet to her left. He was already out of breath and bleary eyed, but the young woman had barely broken a sweat, already on her third opponent. Like most of the men she went against, he'd first been distracted by the fact that she was a petit woman, seemingly discombobulated by her feminine form and he lost concentration, giving her an easy first hit. It had been downhill for the poor guy ever since. He stumbled a little and she slammed her bare foot to the ground, sending a pulse beneath the rock floor that resulted in a column of rock shooting up just beneath him. He flew off, flipping back in the air, away from the stage, where he landed in a heap. A grin spread across Toph's face as the crowd whistled and cheered. She lifted the champion belt above her head once again. It was here she felt Ren's presence. Here, with her bare feet and unpinned hair that she felt like she belonged. Not at home, dressed up like a porcelain doll, with a meek voice and a sorrowful demeanor, married to a pathetic little man who liked to build models of ships and read books.

"That was amazing Toph!" The young blind woman beamed as Amana helped her back into the green silk kimono back stage. "Three in one night and you don't even look tired!"

"It was so easy, Amana. Nothing like that sweet rush of energy that comes with taking someone down." The young handmaiden carefully wiped off the black eyeliner that Toph wore as the Blind Mountain and applied a soft pink lip paint before pulling her hair into a loose bun.

"Just like that, sweet Toph Murai once more." Toph beamed, giving Amana a quick hug.

"Let's go home, Hand Maiden."

"Yes Milady. Your husband will be eager to hear what great adventures the ladies have spoken to you about tonight."

/. /. / BA SING SE, EARTH KINGDOM

Mai hovered outside by one of the shuttered windows as Zuko and his mother spoke. A pain shot through her at Ursa's harsh words regarding Oniara and herself. She retreated away from the building, into the shadows as she heard the two move toward the door.

This life was all she wanted; a family with Zuko. But Ursa was right. This was all a lie, he would never be happy without Katara. She angrily wiped at her tears, feeling stupid at her joyful naivety.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : I am really happy with Toph's outcome here. I originally had her actually be that quiet, timid little thing, thrown into a state of quiet depression by Ren's death. Then I realized that was too far off the mark for her character, so I went with the 'secret life' thing and I'm really happy with it, specially in future chapters. As a little side note, I am aware that Toph was known as the Blind Bandit. I replaced Bandit with Mountain as her homage to Ren, 'a mountain of a man'.

I got a note from someone regarding Sokka and Suki; whether they will get back together, or, if not, will Sokka end up with Toph. I will tell you, Sokka and Toph will not be partnered. As to Sokka and Suki… yet to be decided.


End file.
